Processing units, for example, processors that include one or multiple processor cores and that are able to access a working memory are known on the market. Processing systems that include one or multiple processing units generally also include a plurality of additional units that cooperate with the processing unit, for example, input components and output components (“IO”) and the like. At least some of the aforementioned elements of the processing system are able to exchange data with one another via a shared, preferably parallel bus. In addition, methods for a so-called direct memory access, DMA, are known, through which the exchange of data can be improved via the shared bus. One example of such a processing unit is the MPC5777M of NXP.